A Changeling in Death City
by juliathehobbit
Summary: This is basically about a 1000 year old Changeling, who looks and feels fifteen, who falls in love with Death the Kid. He needs a weapon, and the Changeling , Julia, needs a meister. Kid doesn't have a weapon because Liz became Patty's meister, which Dr. Stein made possible. Julia is expected to save the world, but she needs Kid's help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Julia

I tremble as I ascend the stairs leading to the doors to the DWMA. I had been there before, of course, but never as a student. It's a new beginning. "Don't worry!" Justin says as we climbed. "You'll do great!" Justin is a Death Scythe, and a young one, at that. Much younger than me. But he is in charge of North America, where I used to live, and is my escort. His head bobs up and down to the music he listens to. Easy for you to say, I think. But it would be good to see Lord Death again. I am as old as him, after all. I am a Changeling, the last one in the world. Being able to turn into anything human or humaniod is very convenient and the reason I can be weapon or meister. I just need a partner, which is why I came to the DWMA. We reach the top of the stairs and see two students awaiting us. They smile at us, which makes a little of my fear go away. I read their souls with ease. One, named Maka, seems friendly and nice, but rather bookish. I don't mind that. The other, Soul, is more arrogant, but can be caring. I am grateful for that. "Welcome to DWMA!" says Maka, " You must be Julia, the Changeling!" They know I am a Changeling? I didn't think Ol' Death would tell them that, I think. "Th-thats right!" I say, still nervous. "Come on, let's go to class!" "Ok, then!" I reply, both excited and nervous. "After class, we'll take you to see Lord Death!" Soul says. "It should be interesting to see Lord Death again." I intone. And it sure would be. "See you later!" says Justin, off to return to searching for the Kishin Asura as Lord Death asked him to. "Good luck!" I reply. Then Maka, Soul and I walk to class. They go on and on explaining about the school, but I'm not listening. When will I find a partner? Will anyone want to be partners with someone 1000 years old? Will anyone actually be nice to me, other than these two? These worries and others sprout in my head as we walk. Then, we reach class. I take a nervous step in. "You must be our new student! Welcome!" says a tall man with a screw through his head. This must be Stein, I think. Isn't he mad? I'm surprised to see him teaching classes, but he is a very powerful meister. And a genius. "Hello. You must be Dr. Stein!" I say. "That's me! Everyone, this is our new student, Julia! She is a Changeling, and is looking for a partner!" Stein announces to everyone. "Hi." I mumbled nervously. Everyone welcomes me warmly, but I also hear murmurs, saying stuff like, "A Changeling? No way!" and "Wow, I wonder how old she is!" I take the only open seat and try to tune all the muttering out. I always hated going to a new school. "You don't have a partner either?" a voice asks from beside me. I look up to make sure Stein isn't paying attention, and then turn to look at the speaker. I freeze, in utter awe. He looks at me with these beautiful orange and yellow eyes with and inquisitive look. He has longish, black hair, with three white stripes on one side. I can't think, lost in those beautiful eyes. "Well?" he asks, snapping me back to reality. "You don't have a partner?" "Th-thats right." I mumble in response. "Finally, I'm not the only one! You won't believe what happened. One of my weapons wanted to be the meister of my other weapon instead of them being my weapons. They were tired of my symmetry obsession, so Stein surgically removed the weapon part of her soul. I can't believe she'd do that. There's nothing wrong with symmetry being my aesthetic. So, I'm left without a weapon. My old weapons are over there." He points to two blond girls, one of which is filing her nails and the other is strangling a paper mache giraffe. I am afraid to ask. "My name's Death the Kid, by the way. Call me Kid." he said in a charming way. He seems excited and angry at the same time. I read his soul, he's neurotic and serious, but looking for love underneath. But wait. No way. I gasped. He is a shinigami! So this is Death's son, the one I heard about, I think. "Nice to meet you, Kid. I'm Julia, but I guessed you figured that out when Stein announced that to the whole class." I say cheerily. He already knows your name, idiot, I think, feeling a blush coming on. "Cool. I hope I can get to know each other better. Care to hang out after class?" he says, almost sounding a little hopeful. My insides turn to jelly. Hanging out with him? Just the two of us? "I'd love to, but I have to meet with Lord Death before I can." I say, feigning nonchalance. "That's alright, just head over to Maka's, we're all hanging there after school." He replies. "Sounds good." I say, still nervous. I guess it's not just with him, but that's alright, I'd probably turn to jelly if it was, I thought. "Alright, class dismissed!" Stein says. Everyone pours out of the classroom. He walked over to me. " Don't forget you have to meet with Lord Death." he says to me. "I remember," I reply.

After my meeting with Lord Death, I head to Maka's. What Lord Death said to me is still running through my head. "The world is relying on you, Changeling!" He said when I was leaving. The whole world? Yikes. I guess I am the only Changeling. Soon my thoughts change to Kid. He's only 15, it would never work out. But his beautiful eyes, how could I not love him? He's so nice and friendly. Finally, I reach Maka's house. I knock. "Hey Julia, glad you could make it!" Soul says as he answers the door, pulling me into the house. "Hey everyone, guess who arrived? Our very own Changeling!" He says in a loud voice. "Hey everyone!" I say. "Eh, why does she matter when I am here? I will transcend God! I am so big I fill the whole world! I am the biggest thing! Who are you anyways?" A blue-haired boy bellows in my face. "It doesn't matter! I am BLACK STAR!" he steps back and laughs. "YAHOO!" Oh lord help me, I think. "Sorry about him." says a tall pretty girl. "I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon. He is a bit rowdy sometimes." She smiles. "Hi, Tsubaki." I reply. We walk together into the living room where everyone is sitting. "Julia! Good to see you!" Kid says, obviously glad to see me. "Hi, Kid, good to see you too."I say shyly. "Come, sit down!" He says, patting the seat next to him. I sit. "So Julia, are you liking DWMA so far?" asks Maka. "Yes, it's wonderful, just like I remember it." "How old are you?" blurts Soul. "I'm 1000 years old." I confess. Everyone gasps. Idiot, you should not have told them, I think. "But I don't feel it. I feel fifteen. Changelings are youthful beings. Age is just a number to us." I hastily explain. "That's what Father told me when he explain about you joining DWMA." says Kid. "That we shouldn't judge you because of your age." "Exactly my point." I say, smiling at Kid, grateful for his explanation. Everyone relaxes. We continue to talk for about an hour. "I think we are heading home now." says Tsubaki. "As are we" says Kid, talking about himself and his old weapons, Patty and Liz, who I had just met. "I would, but I have nowhere to go. Is there room here, Maka?" I ask politely. "No, sorry Julia." Maka says sadly. "There should be room at my place." offers Kid. "But wait," says Liz, one of Kid's old partners. "There's only three bedrooms, one for you, one for me, and one for Patty. Where will she go?" "I'm sure we can find room." says Kid. "Yay new friend!" says Patty, and smushes me a bear hug. "It's good to be your friend, too, Patty." I say. She releases me. We head home. "I forgot to mention, Justin forgot to bring my bags. He said I should just go shopping, and I have money. Would any of you like to come?" I ask. Liz and Patty both volunteer. "I'll pass." says Kid. "Going shopping isn't fun. Just please get symmetrical clothes." "Oh, grow up, Kid. She can wear what she wants." Liz groans. "No, it's fine. I don't mind symmetrical clothes." I say, not wanting to disappoint Kid. We get home, and I say, "So, where do I sleep?" I ask. "Umm, well... I was thinking maybe you could share with me?" says Kid, looking highly embarrassed. "Um, ok." I say, trying to act cool. No way! Sharing a bed? Yes! "I can lend you clothes until we get you some." says Liz. "Thanks!" I say. Kid and I walk to his room. I have dragons in my stomach from nervousness. I put Liz's borrowed clothes on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go shower." I tell Kid. "Just don't use up all the hot water!" he jokes. "I'll try!" I reply. I pick up the clothes and head to the bathroom. While showering, I think of Kid. He may actually like me! No way! This is great. Since he's a shinigami, he'll live forever too! So it could work out! Screw the age gap, I feel as if I am his age! This could actually go places! I step out of the shower and attempt to wring my hair dry. I put on Liz's comfy pajamas and head back to Kid's room. His bed is huge, and perfectly symmetrical. Like the rest of the house. He is already in his pajamas and is attempting to get his hair dry as well. "I'm back!" I announce. "You take long showers." He comments. "I was just thinking about the day." I respond. I crawl into bed, and curl up under the covers. It's November, seven months after Asura was revived, and it's cold out. I shiver under the covers. Kid crawls in and notices my shivers. "You must be cold. Here, I'll keep you warm." He says as he wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into him, feeling warmer. Much warmer, because it sets my heart on fire. I felt safe, like Kishins never existed in the first place, like my 1000 long years and the harsh things that happened never took place. "Sleep well, beautiful." says Kid. It is last thing I remember before I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death the Kid

I woke up, my eyes still blurred. I was having an amazing dream about a beautiful Changeling that seemed to like me. I'm not used to people liking me, and it feels good to think someone likes me. I notice a weight on me, and realize it wasn't a dream. I can't help but stare, overwhelmed by her beauty. Julia, the Changeling. I smile down at her, still fast asleep, strands of her golden hair draped across her face. I gently push her hair off her face. I just sit, cocooning her small body so she stays warm. Soon, she wakes up too. "You awake, Kid?" she says drowsily. "Yes, love." I say. Idiot! She may not like you, I think. "You think Liz has made breakfast yet? I'm starving!" She says as if she didn't notice the name. "Probably." I reply, trying to act nonchalant. We both get out of bed and head to the kitchen. "Food ready, Liz?" I ask. "Yes. I made pancakes. They're perfectly symmetrical!" she replies, already dressed. We eat. "Go get dressed, silly! Shopping time!" says Patty to Julia. "Alright! Yay shopping!" says Julia. She's always so enthusiastic. It's beautiful. She runs upstairs, her beautiful hair swinging behind her. I smile and watch her go. "I think someone's in looove!" says Liz in a singsong voice. "How did you- Oh never mind. Yeah, I love her. She's beautiful and nice and friendly. Hard not to. Just don't tell her!" I plead. "Oh, I won't!" says Liz, "But you should!" "I will at some point but I only just met her. I shouldn't be too up front." I say. It sounds like an excuse. "Fair enough. But you need to." Liz scolds. Just then, Julia and Patty come running down the stairs! "Come on sis, let's go!" says Patty. "Ok, I'm coming!" says Liz, throwing me a knowing smile. They walk out. "Bye Kid!" calls Julia. The doors shut. I can't help but stare. Idiot! You didn't say bye back, I think. I proceed to scrutinize every inch of the house to make sure everything is symmetrical. It is. After three hours, I sit down exhausted after all that examining. It is already noon. What am I gonna do all day, I ask myself. I climb up to the balcony and stare out at Death City. The world is so peaceful, and I think I found love. It's truly hard to believe that Asura is out there. I just feel so happy right now. I never feel this happy. I think Julia really helps me. We will be perfect partners. Anyways, I think I'll head to the DWMA library to find a book. I head over to DWMA on my skateboard, performing crazy tricks, feeling free. I reach the library and I think of what I want to read. Memories of last night flood into my head. I remember Julia and Maka discussing a book called Fablehaven. I check it out, and sit in the library to read. I find myself smiling and laughing at the book's contents. I loved it! "I think the Kishin's madness is getting to you, Kid. You're laughing and smiling!" says Soul. I look up. "Oh, Soul." I say and laugh, "I should admit it. I'm in love!" "You? In love? No way! Who..? Oh, I know. It's Julia, isn't it?" says Soul, a grin creeping onto his face. "Is it really that obvious?" I ask. "Yeah, there is NO way she doesn't know!" affirms Soul. "W-w-what? Sh-she knows?" I gasp for breath. "I'm just messing with you, Kid! Lighten up!" Soul laughs. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out. Being in a library is not something a cool man does." "Ok, Soul! See you later!" I say. What an idiot. I shake off the nagging feeling that he will tell Julia about my feelings and return to my book.

When I get home, the girls have already returned. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen that much clothes in my life!" Julia is saying, with a laugh. "Well, that's the Death City Mall for ya! There's a LOT of stuff there!" Liz replies. "I can tell!" Julia laughs. "Hey guys, did you get enough clothes?" I ask. "Oh no way, we'll have to go again tomorrow, I've only got a three years supply of outfits! That's nowhere near enough!" Julia says sarcastically. "Well, I'll take that as a yes!" I say. "Well, I'm gonna go make dinner." says Liz as she walks out of the room. "Yay coloring!" says Patty as she runs out of the room to do lord knows what. Then it's just Julia and I in the room. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. What should I say? "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs." says Julia. She smiles. "O-ok." I stutter. Idiot, you should go after her! But my legs have turned to jelly. I can't move. I feel like she has turned my insides to goop. Then I get mad. Why can I never talk to girls? I can't do anything right! I start raging around the room. "Ugh! You idiot! You miserable trash heap of a person! Why can't you do anything! Idiot! Idiot!" I yell. "A-are you ok?" says a quiet voice. Julia. I feel a huge blush coming on. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I say, feigning calm. "Well, I came back down to see if you wanted to come up to the roof with me, but you were raging and yelling at yourself. Are you sure you're ok?" she says, concern clouding her beautiful features. "It's just that I forgot to check one of the rooms to make sure it was symmetrical! Symmetry is my aesthetic, after all!" I say, voice pitched higher than usual. "Well, would you care to go up to the balcony with me? It feels so lonely all by myself." she says, looking hopeful. "Why, I'd love to! I always enjoy thinking on the balcony." I say. Wow, she still might like me despite my idiocy! "Well, lets go!" she says, grabbing my hand. We soon reach the balcony. "At last. Maybe I can relieve some of my stress. Will you listen?" she asks me, her beautiful green eyes looking into mine. "Of course." I say, heart pounding. What will she say? "Well, I'm nervous. Your Father, Lord Death, expects so much of me, because I am the Changeling. As a weapon, I can be any weapon. As a meister, I can change form mid-fight. I have amazing abilities, it's true, but what if I can't hold out on them? He evidently brought me here to be your weapon, but that will drag you into a fight, and you might get hurt, and it would be my fault. And I don't want to hurt you. Death says the whole world is counting on me, but I feel young. I've just experienced a lot, and it has made me stronger, but I don't know if I can be the miracle Death needs to protect this world. He wants me to face the Kishin. But are you ready to face Asura? I don't think so. He could tear you up, and it would be all my fault. The blame would be all mine. I don't know if you'll be ready to fight him. I hope you are, but it all hangs in the balance. This is a dangerous world, and I wish I could keep you out of the danger. And why, you may ask? Because, because, I-I love you!" she admits, tears flying. "Wow. That is a lot to handle! But I will make sure I'm ready! You will have an amazing meister to work with, I promise! And I am a shinigami, don't forget! You won't be fighting this alone! And you know what?" I ask. "Wh-what? she asks, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I wipe some tears away. "I love you, too. And I will never, ever give up on you. Asura won't know what hit him!" I say, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. "You think so?" Julia asks, a watery smile on her face. "I know so!" I reply, and wrap my arms around her. "Thank you, Kid, for actually listening to me. Most of my life, I would have to face my pain on my own, because people were afraid of what I am. Here, in Death City, you and your friends actually appreciate me. It feels great. And I have always wanted someone to love. And now, I have finally found it!" Julia says, voice slightly muffled. "No, it is I that should be thanking you. I used to be neurotic, and I rarely joked, but now, I feel so much happier, like Kishins don't even exist! And I have always wanted love, as well. And this is perfect." I reply. We sit in silence for a long time, watching the sunset together. Then Julia asks, why does the sun have drool coming from its mouth?" "I don't know. I never really understood that." I say. Julia laughs. "Me neither!"

After dinner, I get ready for bed. When I walk back to bed, Julia is already there. She smiles. I notice she is only wearing shorts and a tank top. I notice they are exactly symmetrical, and fight off a smile. "You might want to wear warmer clothes, you know. You'll get cold." I scold. "You'll keep me warm, right?" she asks. I grin. "Of course, love." I say, knowing the name won't be awkward now. "I knew it." she says. I get into bed, and put my arms around her. She looks at me, and says, "You know I'm 1000 years old, right?" she says. "You said you feel 15, and I am 15, so screw that!" I respond. "I hoped you would say that." Julia responds, and kisses me on the mouth. My heart stops, and so does my brain. All I notice is Julia. I feel her soft lips against mine, her smooth skin. One hand twists into her golden hair. We stay this way for about a minute, and then we break apart. I just look into her eyes, awestruck. Julia looks away, obviously feeling shy. I take her face in my hand and turn it to face me. "I love you." I say. "I know." she says. I realize this is exactly the exchange between Han Solo and Leia in Star Wars 6. Really, you geek, you're thinking about that now, I ask myself. "Do you like Star Wars?" I blurt out. "I love it!" Julia responds. I grin. "Me too. Now let's get some sleep." I say. "Yeah, we have whole day of nothing to do tomorrow, better rest up!" she replies. I kiss her forehead and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Julia

I wake up in Kid's arms. It's Monday, a week and three days after I arrived in Death City. I mull over what had happened the past week before dragging myself out of bed. After our balcony conversation, Kid had asked me out and the next day we spent the whole day together. The rest of the week was training to be more in-tune with each other. We were ideal partners, as it turns out. I was like Tsubaki, being able to turn into any weapon at Kid's request. We worked hard, and on Friday, Death told us to relax over the weekend and that he would have a mission for us today. Before getting out of bed, I shake Kid awake. "Hey, Kid, wake up! We're getting our mission today!" I say jubilantly. "Right.." He says, still groggy from sleep. I wake up and carry my clothes to the bathroom to change. I head back to Kid's room to make sure he's awake. He is fully dressed, so we head downstairs to eat.

After breakfast, we head to the DWMA. I drive my motorcycle, with Kid riding, arms around my waist so he doesn't fall off. I park and we rush up the steps to the DWMA, excited to hear our mission. My stomach squirms in anticipation. My first mission! How exciting, I think. Kid and I walk to the cavernous room where Lord Death's mirror resides, hand in hand. We arrive. Kid lets go of my hand and asks, "Father, we have trained and I believe we are ready for anything. What mission do you have for us?" "Well," says Death in his comical voice, "We have heard word about a tree spirit in the Redwoods of California that is kicking up trouble. This means Asura's madness has reached North America! I need you two to go smooth things over! Bring Maka and Soul along too!" "Yes, Father!" Kid replies. We head out of DWMA. I am bursting with excitement. "Ohmygosh our first assignment! This is gonna be great!" I say. "Don't be hasty, we don't want this to be a suicide mission." Kid says seriously, "My question is how is the fastest way to get there?" "I'll fly us there! I can turn into a giant bird or something!" I reply. "I hope you don't mind heights!"

I smoothly glide and land in Redwood National Park. I turn back into a human. The four of us walk into the forest, and we hear it. A giant rumbling and quaking that's shaking the earth. The ground vibrates under our feet. "I have a bad feeling about this." says Maka tremulously. "Still feeling buoyant?" Kid asks me. "N-nope." I admit. We head over to where the epicenter of the vibrations. Then we see it. A giant tree, with glowing red eyes. It sees us, and grins maniacally. Soul turns into a scythe. "Julia, dual axe mode!" Kid yells. "Right!" I say, as I turn into a set of axes. Kid catches me in his hands and we attack. We slice at its legs, while Maka attacks the arms and chest. Maka slices Soul through its chest and I see a glimpse of a person. "Kid, there's someone in there, in the chest of this being!" I alert Kid. "Right, let's try shooting at it! Dual pistol mode!" he yells. "Right!" I say, turning into pistols. Kid leaps up, shooting at it. Huge hunks of bark fall off the center, and something or someone falls through. It lands and stands up, chuckling. Giriko! I had heard of the Chainsaw Man before but never saw him in person. "Giriko. The Chainsaw Prince." says Kid, "Julia, dual adamant swords." He whispers. "Right." I say. Adamant is the strongest mineral on earth. No wonder we need that strength. Maka says, "Giriko. I thought we took care of you." "I guess not! Who's your friend, little girl? A shinigami! You have more powerful friends than you deserve. Oh, and a Changeling is his weapon." Giriko drawled. "How do you know that?" asks Maka, "You can't see souls!" "No, I can't. But she can." Giriko says as a witch jumps down from a tree. Maka, Soul, and Kid gasp. "Medusa? But-but Stein and Spirit killed you!" Kid says. I turn human. "I survived." says Medusa with a laugh. " I'm glad you recognize me in this little girl form. So this the Changeling, huh? Julia. It's good to see you again." Painful memories from my past come flooding back. "Yes, it's me. You will not be hurting my friends. Again." I growl, furious. "Oh, really?" says Medusa with a cackle. "I disagree." She mutters a complex spell and a bunch of arrows fly at us. "Soul Shield!" I yell, making my soul create a safe bubble around Kid, Maka, and Soul. "Maka, Soul! Take out Giriko! Kid, we need to try to battle this freak!" I say as I struggle to continue the shield. "Are you sure?" asks Kid. "We have to try!" I grunt. "Ok! Scythe mode!" Kid yells. The shield is released and Kid and I launch ourselves at Medusa. We struggle with Medusa, and then she flings us to the ground in two separate directions. I see Medusa crouching over Kid. I turn my arm into a crossbow. It pierces Medusa's side and gets her distracted. I run at her and throw her off of Kid, but he has a huge cut in his side. "Kid, are you alright?" I ask frantically. "I-I think so." he collapses. "No!" I gasp. All I can think of is taking out Medusa. "You bitch!" I yell. I turn my arms into swords and slice at Medusa. She just laughs. I realize Justin is there, taking out Giriko. He falls to the dirt, and disappears into dust, leaving a soul behind. A Kishin egg! Medusa flings me to the ground, while I'm distracted. I scream profane things at her, and she says, "Well, I think I'll take my leave now. It's been real fun playing with you guys. I'll be sure to tell my sister about this!" She cackles, while flying away on her broom. Her sister? Arachne! I turn to see Maka and Soul gasping for breath, but unscathed. Justin crouches over Kid, and I hurry over. "Will he be ok?" I ask, terrified. "He will be ok, but you should hurry back. Fly fast!" Justin says urgently. I fly faster than anyone else can, Maka and Soul steadying Kid on my back.

"Will he be alright, Jade?"_ I have been sitting out side of the hospital wing for the past hour, and I need news! "He should be fine!_ He should be awake now, you can go check on him." Jade says. Jade is 18, three years Kid's senior. She is technically a student, and is in love with Stein. The madness is not helping Stein, and Jade does what she can for him. "Thanks, Jade!" I say, and run in to see Kid in a hospital bed. He is awake. "Kid!" I exclaim. "You're awake! How are you doing? Do you need me to grab you anything from home?" "I wouldn't mind a change of clothes, thanks. And I'll be fine, just give me a few days to recover!" Kid replies, in a good mood. "I'm just worried about you. Medusa will pay for this. I can't believe this is the result of our first mission! Well, I did get to eat Giriko's soul, which was a Kishin egg." I admit. "Well, one down, 98 to go!" says Kid. I look outside. The sun is setting. "I'm going to head home before it gets dark out. See you tomorrow." I say to Kid. "Bye." He says. He pulls me close and kisses me gently. "Love you." He says. "Love you too." I reply as I leave. I reach home and go to bed, feeling so guilty about Kid's injury. _If he doesn't mind, you shouldn't either! He still loves you, don't stress so much!_ These thought and others comforted me as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death the Kid

_Everything is fuzzy. My world spins around me. Suddenly, everything is clear. The stone walls of Arachnophobia's hideout surround me. A battle is being waged. Arachne and Medusa, the sisters of spider and snake, destroy everything and everyone. But, still meisters and weapons fight. I struggle to move, but I'm bound in place. A man, wrapped in bandages walks through the battle. He has three tall eyes, staring around. Then he stops, grinning down at a small, blond girl. Julia! I struggle even more. He bends down, and Julia screams. The Kishin Asura kills her, leaving a small blue soul behind. I try to scream, but I can't move a muscle. He turns to me, grinning, and I can see no more._

I wake up, heart pounding, drenched in sweat. This is the first time I have woken up in my own bed since Medusa injured me. I look beside me, and Julia is right there, asleep. _Thank God,_ I think. Images of Asura wreaking havoc and Julia dying were becoming a nightly torture. The madness was starting to eat at me. The battle in my most recent dream was imminent. That's why Stein and Jade were making sure everyone was ready for the upcoming battle. Every Death Scythe was called back to DWMA, after Justin discovered Arachne's fortress, and saw Asura inside. It took all the control he had to return, and not be taken over by madness. Death also called the meisters that had made the Death Scythes to fight with them. They would be helpful allies. It also meant that Maka's mom would be Spirit's meister, and that would be complicated. Very complicated. But they would have to work it out, because Stein was Jade's meister, and could not be Spirit's. I wake Julia up and she goes to the bathroom to get dressed. Once dressed, I sit on the ground and put my head between my knees._ I can't be going mad now! Julia is depending on me. She needs a good meister. I need to do this!_ Julia returns and interrupts my thoughts. She kneels beside me. "What's wrong, Kid?" she asks. I decide to be honest. "I think the madness is starting to take control of me. I keep having these awful nightmares. They're driving me mad!" I admit. "Oh no. What goes on in these dreams?" she asks, intrigued. "I see images of the upcoming battle against the Kishin and the witches. Images of Asura killing everyone I care about, especially you." I say. It feels good to talk about it. "That isn't going to happen, Kid. I promise. Changelings are immortal, one of the only good immortal beings. He will find it incredibly difficult to kill me." Julia says resolutely. "Anyway, we are a very tightly knit pair, he won't be able to break us apart. Now stop stressing, we need to get to school!"

"Come on, attack us again!" says Stein, weapon in hand. "You must attack as a group, or you will never get anywhere!" We are outside in a clearing in the woods. Maka, Black Star, and I attempt to attack Stein, over and over again, but it never seems to work. We huddle. "Alright guys, we need to attack simultaneously, or it will never work." says Maka. "Ok, how about you, Maka, attack from the right, Black Star, you attack from the left, and I will attack from the middle. Since my weapon has the most diverse forms, I can attack the middle." I say. "Good idea." says Maka. "I want to attack the middle! I will transcend God, after all! Tsubaki has many forms as well, and I would like to use the Uncanny Sword against his middle! I am the biggest thing around! I deserve it!" rages Black Star. I roll my eyes. "Here we go again." moans Julia, while in Scythe form. I laugh to myself. "Actually, Black Star, I think that is a wise choice." says Maka. "As long as you use the Uncanny Sword properly. You can, right?" "Why of course!" insists Black Star. "We should be more worried about you two messing up!" "Whatever you say." I mutter to myself. "I can work with that plan." I say, in a normal voice. "Julia, adamant sword mode!" "Right!" she replies, turning into the powerful sword. "One, two, three, now!' says Maka. We all charge. Stein is ready, but not ready enough. The three powerful attacks were too much. He falls to the ground for a second, and then gets up and laughs. "I am impressed. It will be interesting to see how you three fare against a witch. I am not as powerful as a witch, but that attack completely overwhelmed me. They would not have an easy time of it. But don't get cocky. The days are numbered until that battle. Fight the madness. Stay vigilant. You all pass." He walks off, hand in hand with Jade. Julia, Soul and Tsubaki turn human. "We did it!" Julia exclaims. "We actually have a chance against a witch!" says Soul, "That's pretty cool." "Well, we should celebrate!" I say jovially. "What about ice cream?" Everyone agrees. We all laugh and head to the ice cream store.

The next few days we stay hard at work, training others to team up like we did, practicing combat with each other, etc. Julia has been training harder than everyone else. This threat has turned her into someone else. She even sets up pressure point courses, explaining that if you hit certain pressure points in just the right place, you could knock people out, and other such things. She demonstrates on Black Star, which gives everyone a laugh but him. Soon everyone is a pressure point master. She is very talented, and everyone admires her, but no one does more than me. Everyone is working so hard, and everyone is ready for the impending battle.

Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Julia and I are called into Lord Death's room. "Howdy, hiya guys! You six are some of the most talented and powerful weapons and meisters this school has seen. The Death Scythes and their corresponding meisters are going to take out Asura. The next biggest threats are Arachne and Medusa. They must be taken out. Arachne is more powerful, and I want you three to deal with her. I know you have a grudge against Medusa, some of you, but she is not your party. Take out Arachne. Once you defeat her, if Medusa is still around, then, and only then, may you attack her. I'm counting on you. Kid and Julia, you are an unusually powerful combination by who you are. She will not be expecting a shinigami or a Changeling to be attacking her, she will expect that you would be attacking Asura. Which is why you must let the others attack her initially, then join the fray." "Yes, Father." I say. Julia nods. "Anywho, I am counting on you. Do your best and, please kick her butt! You are dismissed!" We all exit the cavernous room. "I knew I would be assigned to something powerful." Julia says. "He told me, as Changeling, that I would be very important in this upcoming battle. I am glad it isn't Asura he wants me to kill, though." "If your meister was a two or three-star meister, you probably would be. And since I am your meister, there is no way he will make you go after Asura. He would never risk my life like that." I say. Everyone says goodbye to one another, and we head home.

When Julia and I arrive home, Liz and Patty immediately see our somber expressions. "What happened?" asks Patty. "Lord Death expects us to fight the witch Arachne, with Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. I can't help but be nervous." I say. "You guys should be fine. Think about what Stein said. The witch won't have an easy time of it. And she won't expect a shinigami and a Changeling to attack her! Loosen up! I made French toast for dinner!" Liz says. "Yay!" says Julia. French toast is her favorite food. She obviously wants to forget about her worries, even for a little bit. After we eat, Patty and Liz clean up, and Julia leaves the room. I hurry to catch up. "You all right?" I ask. "I'm just afraid about fighting Arachne, and that Medusa will be there. I had a run-in with Medusa a long time ago. She killed everyone I loved. And I was helpless to prevent it. I'm just afraid, not for myself, but for you guys, that Medusa will do what she did again. I don't want to helpless again. That's why I have been training so aggressively." she confesses. "It won't happen again." I say. As we were walking, we somehow got to the balcony. "You have me, and Maka, and Tsubaki, and Soul, and Black Star. We will not fail you. I promise." I say. We sit. "I know." she says. "I believe in you guys. I couldn't ask for a better team." And then, we were kissing. Just like that. I felt so safe, up there with her, feeling her smooth lips against mine, her soft golden hair, her soft skin. She was beautiful. I never wanted to leave. She kissed me intensely, like we wouldn't get another chance to do this. I realized she could be right. Our days could be numbered. So I kissed her intensely, too. And I cherished the moment.

The next day we went back to training. It was the fourth day after Stein passed us. Everything went back to normal, except the six of us intensified our training. The news of what we had to do got out, probably due to Black Star. No one envied us. But everyone encouraged us, which felt good. That evening, however, something no one expects happens. Stein is kidnapped. We all hurry to his laboratory. Blood is everywhere, and everything is strewn about the room. We find Jade, weeping. She was out of the house that night, to get new scalpels for Stein, as a surprise. She was in shock, but was more terrified, because, as she said, "The madness was taking him. Now that Medusa has him, will he ever survive it?" "Taken right out of his lab." Justin says, in utter shock. "He was such a powerful meister, how could this have happened?" Julia asks. Justin sticks a finger into the dark blood. He tastes it. "A witch. Probably Medusa." "At least he wasn't taken without a fight." I say. Julia gasps. "Look at the wall!" she exclaims. On the wall, written in what could only be blood, was a message. It read, _You have two days until the world is drowned with madness. If you ever want to see Stein again, come to Arachnophobia's fortress. You cannot win. You must surrender. Or the world will pay the price._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Julia

DWMA is rank with nervousness. We have only sixteen hours until the end of the world. And we have to save it at all costs. Every meister and weapon of DWMA, every Death Scythe, and the Scythe's meisters were to gather in Lord Death's room. When everyone arrives, Lord Death begins to speak, sounding more serious than ever. "As some of you know, Arachne and her organization, Arachnophobia, have kidnapped Stein. Medusa is with them, and the Kishin Asura as well. Our goal is to infiltrate Arachne's lair, save Stein, and put the Kishin back to rest. This will not be easy. Some of you may succumb to madness, but once the Kishin is put down, it will start to go away. Death Scythes and your meisters, you will be in charge of taking down Asura. You must be strong and vigilant to do so. Maka, Black Star, and Kid, you and your weapons are in charge of dealing with Arachne. You three are the best one-star meisters, and if any of my students can do this, you can. Killik, Ox, and Kim, you are the next-best one-star meisters. You must take out Medusa. Be careful. She is slippery. So, when you reach Arachnophobia's lair, there is an entry hall that leads into the room where Arachne, Medusa, and Asura will undoubtedly be. There will be many guards in said entry hall. You have to take them out first. They won't be as hard to fight as the witches or the Kishin, so don't use any of your Resonance moves. Save your energy for harder opponents. Once past the entry hall, there will be other obstacles, such as Eruka the witch, Mr. Mosquito, and Free the werewolf. They are not as important as Arachne, Medusa, or Asura, so the other meister and weapons should go after them. Jade, you will lead a small task force to find and save Stein. Be strong, he is almost certainly overcome by the madness. Stay sane. And good luck, y'all!" Everyone leaves Death's room. I am almost sick with anticipation. Everyone groups right outside the DWMA, awaiting Sid's instruction. Sid goes up to the front. "Now, there's not much more you need to hear. The location of Arachnophobia's lair is close by, luckily. It is near the cave of the Holy Sword Excalibur. We must get there as soon as possible. Julia will become a giant bird and fly us there." Sid announces. I turn into the bird, and fly as fast as I can to Arachne's lair.

Everyone rests and talks before the battle. We are about half a mile from Arachne's lair. Sid told us all to relax and prepare. My team and I sit together. "Well, this is it." Kid says. "So it is." says Maka. "But we can do it. I believe in us! We could not have a better team." I say, hoping I sound more confident than I feel. _Suddenly, everything is a blur. The world turns red, and goes upside down. Out of the bloodred trees a figure approaches._ I scream, and the world rights itself and everything is back to normal. "Julia, are you ok? You look terrible!" Kid says, his voice full of concern. "It's the madness. It's getting to me. Can't you feel it? It's everywhere. We're so close to the source." I say, barely able to breathe. _What are we going to find in there? What if Medusa's side takes my friends again. I can't lose them. I can't let that happen. Medusa is not winning this. I don't care. She won't take my friends again. Especially not Kid. No! She can't have him!_ "Yes, I can feel it. Don't succumb, Julia. The world is counting on you. We need you, all of us. I need you." Kid says desperately. "Don't worry, Kid. I'm not succumbing to anything. You can count on me!" I say, my voice suddenly full of strength. The six of us stand up. "We got this!" Maka says. "Let's kick some witch ass!" cheers Black Star. "Let's do this!" we all yell in unison. We were not being defeated. Not today. It was time to fight! "Alright guys. It's time to fight! Weapons, you may want to transform now. It's about time to go." Sid yells. "Julia, dual sword mode! Keeping it simple will help us for now." Kid says to me. "Right!" I reply. I turn into the swords. Kid is a very talented swordsman. This first part of the battle will be easy. "Everyone ready?" asks Sid. A murmur of assent ripples across the crowd. "All right! Let's go! We all charge.

Once inside the fortress, the battle goes crazy. There are golems and Arachne's minions everywhere. Kid slashes me at minions with ease. This was nothing. We knock down several dozen minions. Then, an incredibly large golem comes at us. "Julia, grenade launcher mode!" Kid yells. "With pleasure!" I respond, laughing. Kid shoots a grenade right at the center of the golem's oversized belly. We blast a huge hole in the golem. It looks down at its belly in shock, and Kid drills a grenade right at his head. The entire golem is destroyed. "Hahaha!" I laugh. "Julia, back to dual sword mode." Kid says jovially. "Right!" I reply. We continue to destroy minions and more golems. Suddenly, all the minions are completely gone. We begin to advance forward, when several figures appear out of the darkness. It is Mifune, Eruka, the Mizune sisters, Mr. Mosquito, and Free. "Well, look who decided to show up!" calls Black Star, glaring at Mifune. "Shut it, fool!" I hiss at him. Eruka sends bombs flying at us all, which scatters us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jade and Justin slinking past our opponents. Off to save Stein, I think. They go unnoticed, because our opponents are fixated on us. We attack them viciously. Kid runs at Eruka with all the force he has. "Julia, dual pistols!" He says. "Got it!" I say, transforming. The moment I transform, Kid shoots with all his might at Eruka. She laughs, "Really, you think that will do the trick? I'm a witch! You are pathetic! Prepare to meet your demise!" "I don't think so. Julia, scythe mode!" Kid mutters. "Right!" I respond. Kid suddenly rushes at Eruka, and dives under her, tripping her. He slices upward, cutting through Eruka's stomach. She winces, and falls to the ground. Kid stands up, and towers above her. "Really, you call yourself a witch?" He smirks. He swings me downward, a fatal blow, and suddenly we are flying backward. Eruka stands on top of a pillar, twenty feet away. She smiles. "Any witch worth her magic always has a few tricks up their sleeve!" Kid gets up. "You ok?" I ask. "I'm fine, although soon this witch, or should I say bitch, won't be able to say the same." says Kid. "I like your thinking!" I reply, smirking. We walk over to the pillar. "Come down and play, little frog!" taunts Kid. "Any witch worth her magic would stand and fight!" Eruka jumps down. "You want a game, little shinigami? Well, you'll get a game!" cries Eruka. She chucks bomb after bomb at us. Kid easily dodges every single one. "Should we resonate?" asks Kid. "Let's do it!" I say. We were the only pair who could perform the Genie Hunter move, other than Maka and Soul. "Soul Resonance!" we cry in unison. I feel Kid's wavelength running through me. It empowers me. I feel ready to destroy anything. I turn into the immense, square-shaped weapon. "An Anti-Magic Wavelength?" gasps Eruka. Kid battle-cries, and swings me, and the swing is true. I hit Eruka right through the chest, and she dissolves until nothing is left but the witch's soul. "Should I eat it?" I ask Kid. "Might as well. There's no reason you can't get the witch's soul before the ninety-nine Kishin eggs. I turn human and grab the soul, and eat it. It had a different taste than the Kishin eggs, but I didn't care. I turned back into a scythe, and Kid and I start to enter the fray against the others. Mifune was injured, and just sat, knowing no one would kill him. We let him be. Then, we see Maka and Black Star fighting Mr. Mosquito. We sneak up behind him, and Maka sees us. Kid presses a finger to his lips, and she pretends to ignore us. "Is that all you children have to throw at me?" says Mosquito. He is standing, looking triumphant. Kid and I attacks him, and Kid says, "No, that is not all we got!" Mosquito turns to attack us, but he is not fast enough. I slice through him nicely, and he falls, turned to ashes. A Kishin egg is left behind. I turn human and say, "Soul, you take it. You were fighting him longer." "O-ok then. Thanks. Soul replies once he turns human. I place the soul in his palm and he eats it. We look around, and the battle is entirely over. Free and Mizune are the only opponents alive, but Free is imprisoned. I can't help but laugh at the irony. A few one-star meisters are recruited to make sure Free doesn't escape and to heal the wounded. The rest of us head toward the room where Arachne, Medusa, and Asura now lie. Some people are already succumbing to madness. The easy part has finished, but the hard part hasn't even started.

Before we reach the room, Sid stops us. "We are about to head into a place that will almost certainly cause our doom. I am proud of everyone here for making it this far. We are about to embark on something dangerous, and if any of you would like to turn around and head back, now is the time." No one moved. "Be brave, and look out for each other. You have to trust each other. Don't stray away from your weapon or meister. In weapon form, it is easier to resist the madness, so, unless absolutely necessary, stay in weapon form. Don't give in! Let's fight!" We all head into the room, and a surprise awaits us. In the middle of the room, we see Jade and Stein. Stein is trying to fight Jade, obviously mad. Jade is screaming and crying. "Don't do this, Stein! Please! Don't!" she yells. He continues to attack. Justin finally contains Stein. Stein goes limp. Suddenly, he becomes awake, and alert. "Sid!" he cries. " You have to get back to the DWMA! It's a trap! Look around! No one is here! I heard them! The moment you arrived here, they left for Death City! The entire city is unarmed! Hurry!" He struggles to get up, and stands. Jade is overjoyed. She kisses Stein intensely. A loud "Awwwww" comes from the crowd. Kid smiles at me, and takes my hand. They break apart. Everyone looks around, and notices how empty it is. "Stein, are you sure you're ok to risk the madness?" asks Sid. "I have to try. It will be risky. Jade, I'm counting on you to stop me from being overthrown again." Stein insists. "Don't worry, Stein. I've got your back." says Jade firmly. "Now, let's hurry back! We have a world to save!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Death the Kid

_The world spins in a maelstrom of terror. Everything is being torn from the ground. Trees. People. Buildings. A cabbage cart. The sky is bloodred, and spinning like everything else. I can barely see, but then everything stops and falls to the ground. In the middle of the wreckage, I see a figure walking towards me. He has a third eye, which glows red with the other two. He grins evilly, revealing sharklike teeth. I hear a girl's voice, calling my name. The closer the man approaches, the louder she gets. Ten feet away. Then five. Then he is upon me. He swoops down near my face. I hear the girl, louder than ever, yelling my name. Everything goes black._

"Kid! Kid! Hello? You ok?" I hear Julia's voice and look up. I blink. The sky is bloodred, like in my vision. "Have we run out of time?" I gasp. Soul checks his watch. "We have an hour and a half until doomsday." He says gravely. "Is the madness getting to you?" Julia asks. "Yes, it is. I can feel it, but it's nowhere near enough to succumb." I say, surprised to learn it was true. "That's good. I feel the same way, but I think seeing those witches make it worse as well as seeing Asura." Julia says, sounding afraid, but there was something underneath. Something dark. I couldn't place it, but it was odd. "All right, everyone! It is time to head back to Death City! Remember what I said before we thought we would see them. It is the same. We have to be able to do this! We will be leaving most of you behind, except the Death Scythe team, Jade and Stein, the Arachne team, and the Medusa team. The rest of you must stay behind, because we can't risk excess lives. All right, let's head out!" Sid commands. Julia turns into a smaller and faster bird than before, and we all fly to what we hope won't be our doom.

_**We now go to Medusa's point of view.**_

Arachne, the Kishin, and I walk up the steps to the DWMA. I can't help but laugh a little to myself. We will plunge the world into madness and be the rulers! Lord Death will be the only one there. Stupid DWMA. Of course they were foolish enough to fall for our trap. I wonder, when will they realize? I only have one fear: that my sister will turn on me. What she created and I partially destroyed was finished with for 800 years. But one returned._ How was she alive? Will Arachne want to protect her, and raise her, even though she and her family turned on Arachne? If she does, I'm in trouble. All I can do is pray she wishes to destroy her._ We continue to the front door, and I open it. "In we go, sister. It's time to destroy the DWMA, once and for all!" I say. "Yes, it is." says Arachne. I can almost hear the gloating in her voice. She says to Asura, "Now, my friend, you get to destroy who captured you for so long." Asura cackles, a terrifying sight to most, but not to me. It meant the dawn of my rule!

_**Now back to Kid's point of view.**_

We land at the front doors of the DWMA. Julia returns to human form. "We are about to enter the DWMA. We have an hour and twenty minutes until madness engulfs the world. In the next ten minutes, you should mentally prepare yourself, and say goodbye to the ones you love, because there is a possibility this is a suicide mission." says Sid, who walks over to Nygus. Me and my team sit together, and Ox's team and Jade and Stein join us. We all say tearful goodbyes. Stein leaves the group, clutching his head. It wouldn't be long until he gave in. Jade rushes after him. I see Julia watching after them, concern clouding her face. She turns to me, and I look her in the eyes. In that one look, I can read all her emotions. Fear. Anger. For some reason, agony. She also feels confusion, and I can't place why. She looks away, obviously knowing I could read her confusion. I do the one thing any guy would do. I kiss her, and in that kiss I do everything I can to let her know that I won't ever give up on her, that I won't leave her, that I won't succumb. That I love her. Somehow, I know she knows. We break apart. She says, "Look, Kid. There's something you should know before we fight Arachne-" "Alright, everyone! It's time to go!" says Sid. I look to Julia. She looks upset, and terrified. Suddenly, she straightens up, and I can tell she's hiding her emotions, trying to be strong. She says, "I think you will find out soon enough." and I don't know what to say. What could she possibly need to tell me? What does she mean, I'll know soon enough? We head inside, and Sid says to Julia, "Remember what Lord Death said to you. You can't join the fray initially. Do what you must, and reappear when necessary. Just follow the rest of us." "I know, Sid. Arachne won't know Kid and I are even here." she replies. Suddenly, she is invisible. An unknown force takes my hand. "It's me. Now you're invisible too. Not even Arachne can sense us now." mutters Julia. Everyone heads to my Father's room. Then, we see who is inside.

"Well, look what fools decided to show up. It's about time." says Arachne. I feel Julia's hand tighten around mine. We see my Father in the corner, eyes narrowed. He bounces over to us. He is in his original form, and commands, "Spirit, you are my weapon today." "Yes, Lord Death." says Spirit. "Make me proud, Dad. For once, make me proud." I hear Maka mutter nearby. "Julia!" calls Lord Death. "Reveal yourself." I feel Julia's hand slip out of mine, and we both reappear. "Yes, Lord Death?" Julia inquires. "Is it time for what we discussed?" Now, I am utterly confused. What does he mean? "Yes, I believe it is time." Julia says, and walks up to my Father. She places her thumb, index, and middle finger onto the forehead of his mask, and a bright white light appears. Once it dissipates, I see a tall man, who looks just like me. Julia looks up at him, with a smug grin on her face. She turns to me, and beckons me forward. I approach my dad, looking up at him. His inky black hair falls down to his waist, and his unusual eyes, so like mine, regarded me with pleasure. He still wears the dark flowing robes. "Son, this is me from many, many years ago. Before I was masked. My father was Lord Death before me. Us shinigamis are practically impossible to kill, but one man, Eibon knew how. He was close to our family, but wanted more power. So he killed my father in the only way possible. A way Arachne knows now. After that, I was forced to imprison him. I set up the guard Asura was a part of until he became what he is now. A Kishin. Then, I started this school, but when Eibon broke out, I was terrified. Luckily, he has been dead for a long time. Your wonderful partner here, knew me when I was your age. She recognized you immediately. She has the ability to turn people into their younger states if she knew them then. So here I am. It is good to see you, without a mask blocking the way." He smiles at me. I can barely breathe, I'm so shocked. Once I regain the ability to talk, I ask Julia, "You knew all along?" "Yes, I did. I was forbidden to tell you. I'm sorry." She says, ashamed. "That's ok." I say, smiling at her. "And Father, I-" I don't know what to say. "I know, Son." He says, and hugs me. I feel so little but I'm so happy. "Well, this is very sweet and all, but what happened to kicking some witch ass?" yells Black Star. And so we fight.

Julia and I are invisible again, and we hang above the fight against Arachne. "I know you are up there!" croons Arachne. "Won't you come down and play?" "Oh, shit." mutters Julia. "Ok I'll become two swords, and you'll have jump down, ok?" "Alright." I reply, swallowing my nervousness. "Ok, on three. One, two, three!" Julia turns into the adamant swords, and I catch her and land on feet on the ground, visible. "I would love to play, Lady Arachne." I say, in my most suave voice. "But be warned, I like to play rough." Julia snickers. "Oh, how adorable, a shinigami, and a Changeling." Arachne says, matching my suave tone. I launch at her, slicing away. Maka and Black Star do the same. Julia and I can feel the madness eating at us, but we fight it. Suddenly, Arachne mutters a spell, and we are all launched back. Somehow, chains bind me to the side of one of the guillotines. Julia lays in weapon form a few feet away. She turns human, and struggles to her feet. Arachne approaches her. "Oh, look at you, all grown up. I remember when you were just born. My first experiment. Do you remember your siblings well, Julia? Do you miss them?" she croons. I don't understand the words at all, but Julia does. "Stay away from me, you bitch!" Julia screams as she backhands Arachne across the face. She is thrown to the ground. She gasps for breath, and says, "I don't care if you created me. I am not your little experiment. I am bigger than you. I do not fear you. And do you not remember what your sister, Medusa did? She killed every one of your little Changelings, except me. Despite the fact that we rebelled, I would think a mother would be sad to lose her babies. But then again, you were never a good mother!" Julia's voice gets stronger with every word, and she stands up. Suddenly, the chains release me, and then rest of my team and I stand with Julia. I can see Julia's amazing soul surround us. Arachne looks furious. "Why, you little bitch! How dare you disrespect me like this! I am your mother!" she screams. "I will give you respect when you earn it." Julia says, glaring at Arachne. She has terrifying and otherworldly beauty as she stands there. Suddenly, she is in my hands as two pistols, and Tsubaki is in Uncanny Sword mode. Julia's soul is gone, but we all know what is coming. "Soul Resonance!" we all cry in unison. I can feel Maka's and Black Star's souls as we group resonate. In that moment of pause, I look around the battle to see Ox's team striking the fatal blow to Medusa, and the Death Scythes, Stein, and my Father surrounding Asura. In that moment, I can tell that everything is going to be all right. Our team uses the Genie Hunter, Uncanny Sword, and Death Cannon to finish Arachne. She implodes and then explodes, and we all go flying back. All the weapons turn human, and right before I lose consciousness, I see two things: Soul eating Arachne's soul, and Julia looking at me, smiling, and knowing that we were victorious. The last thing I think before I black out is: I love you, Julia. I love you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Julia

I wake up in a hospital bed. Above me, I hear Nygus and Kid talking. I decide to feign sleep and listen to what they're saying. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Kid asks, sounding desperate. "We don't know when she'll wake up. What we do know is that if she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, she's probably never going to." Nygus says, sounding depressed. Kid starts to cry. He pushes my hair off of my face. "Please wake up, Julia. Don't leave me. Please. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. My life won't be worth living without you. Don't leave me here without you." He whimpers. I open my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I ask. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "You're awake! Yes! You've been out almost a month. You really took a hit from that battle with Arachne! Wait a second, were you awake when I was talking?" He says, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah. Was all that true?" I ask. Kid looks away from me shyly. "Yeah, it was." He confesses. "Well," I say. "You know, I feel the same way about you." I admit. He sits down on the edge of the hospital bed and takes my hand. "Really?" He asks, suddenly hopeful. "Really really." I say, smiling at him. He leans down and kisses me. I sit up, still kissing him, so happy and in love. The danger was past, and nothing could take Kid away from me. I could be with him forever. We sit and continue to kiss for a long time. Someone clears their throat. We break apart. Jade is poking her head in through the door. She runs inside. "Julia! You're awake! I can't believe it! We all thought you were... gone." She says. "Well, I'm alive! Now can I get out of here? I feel really stiff from being here so long. I need to move around." I rip out the IV on my wrist and walk out in my hospital gown with Kid and Jade. Our friends Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are sitting outside the DWMA in a circle, looking forlorn. Maka has her back turned to me, and Liz is across from her. She looks at me. I put a finger against my lips. I walk forward and put my hands over Maka's eyes and say, "Guess who's alive!" "Julia!" She squeals and turns around and engulfs me into a hug. Soon, everyone is hugging me. Suddenly, Stein bursts out the doors of DWMA, looking furious. He sees me and come running over. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doin, just leaving the infirmary? You're gonna get killed if you leave without permission." He yells. I roll my eyes. "Really, Stein? Are you saying you've never left without permission from the infirmary?" I ask. He opens his mouth to say something, reconsiders, and says, "Good point. I guess I can't really yell at you. By the way, Lord Death says that there's a party tomorrow night, celebrating our victory. He wanted to wait until you woke up to have it. Anyways, you all must be here at six thirty tomorrow. See you then!" Stein says smiling. He and Jade walk up to the school, hand in hand.

Kid and I walk up to the DWMA, with Liz and Patty right behind us. I grimace at the idea of going to a party after all that I've been through, but Lord Death insists. I hate dressing up. Kid notices my indignance and takes my hand. "It'll be fun!" He says. We arrive at the party and everyone greets us, proud of how we took down Arachne. I do my best to smile and socialize. Once everyone gets bored of talking about us, Kid and I slip away and head to the balcony. I lean my forearms on the stone railing and look out at Death City. "I always hated huge crowds. Too many asymmetrical people." Kid says to me. "It's not that I don't like crowds, it's that I just can't help thinking about Arachne. My first few decades were spent with her, before we rebelled, and it actually wasn't bad. I feel so guilty for thinking that. I feel like a horrible person. I mean, she wreaked such havoc on the world, but I can't really hate her." I admit. "I totally understand how you feel, Julia." Kid says. "She is technically your mother, and it's hard to hate your family. My dad drive me insane sometimes, but I still love him. And it probably wasn't bad with her. She probably treated you well, you just didn't understand what she was. There is nothing wrong with feeling the way you do." I can't help but smile, feeling much better. We turn around and look at all the people enjoying themselves. Kid put one arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. Stein comes walking over to us, looking nervous. "I need your help." he says. "With what?" I ask. He pulls a little box out of his pocket. "I want to propose to Jade, but I don't know how." He says. "I don't want to do it in front of everyone. What should I do?" I am about to speak, when Kid says, "Just pull her over to this balcony, and just ask her. Be sweet. You can do it." "But-but what if she says no?" Stein asks. I say, "Are you blind? That girl is head over heels for you. There is no way she'll say no. When you were kidnapped, she was distraught. She wouldn't eat. She couldn't think straight. She loves you." I look him right in the eyes. "You can do it." Stein begins to smile. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one." He says. Kid and I go off to get food. After we eat, we begin to dance. The DJ, Killik, plays a slow song. Kid and I sway, our bodies touching. "Oh, Julia." says Kid. "I love you more than anything else in the world. Even symmetry." I gawk at him. "Even symmetry?" I ask. "Even symmetry." He says, smiling. "I love you even more." I say. We hold each other close. I lean my head against his chest, feeling safe and happy. The song ends, and a new, fast song plays. I notice Stein leading Jade to the balcony. "Kid, look!" I say. We sneak over to the balcony so we can hear them. "Jade, there is something I need to say." Stein says, looking very nervous. "Yes?" asks Jade. "I met you here a year a half ago, when you were just a student. I fell in love with you immediately, and I knew my life could never be complete if I wasn't spending it with you." I smile, knowing it was about to happen. Stein gets down on one knee, pulls out the little box with stitching on it, and says, "Jade, will you marry me?" Jade squeals in delight. "Of course, Stein!" Stein stands up and kisses Jade. I look at Kid, bursting with joy. "He did it!" I say, smiling. "Yes, he did. I'm gonna get us more food." As he walks off to get us food, I can swear he whispers in my ear, "Next, it's my turn."

***Two years later***

I stand, nervous, waiting for Lord Death to lead me down the aisle. Since I don't have a father, Kid's father is the next best thing. I can't believe I'm getting married! This is so exciting! Kid is my favorite person in the world, and there is no one I'd rather be married to. My mind wanders to when he proposed to me. It was his sixteenth birthday, only three months after DMWA had defeated the Kishin and his forces. I thought that was the best day of my long life, but I think today will take its place. Lord Death walks up beside me. For the occasion, I reverted him to his younger self, so he didn't have a mask on. "Ready?" he asks. My stomach flips over. I tremble nervously. "A-as r-ready as I'll ever be." I respond tremulously. "Don't be nervous. I'll make sure you don't fall and make a fool of yourself." he says. I roll my eyes. "Ok, it's time." Lord Death says. Oh, shit. Lord Death and I start to walk. I try my hardest not to make a fool of myself. _Come on, Julia, pull yourself together! This is your day! Don't freak out!_ With those thoughts, I hold myself higher. I feel euphoric all of a sudden. As we pass the front row, I see Jade and Stein sitting next to each other, hand in hand, wedding rings glinting on their fingers. On the other side of them, I see an old friend, Adrienne, sitting with Justin. I notice a ring on her finger. I gasp. Are they engaged? Then, I reach the front, and stand across from Kid. He just stares at me, and I can't help but stare back. He looked more amazing than ever. The priest starts talking, and I pay no attention whatsoever. I've been to many weddings before, and they all say the same things. The only thing I pay attention to is Kid, and he only had eyes for me. I realize the priest is looking at me expectantly. "W-what?" I say. "Do you?" He asks me. "I do." I say happily, forgetting my embarrassment. He asks the same of Kid. "I do." says Kid, without looking away from me. Suddenly, he is kissing me. I kiss him back, feeling blissful. Everyone cheers like crazy. We break apart. Everyone comes up to congratulate us. Jade wraps me into a bear hug. "Jade. Can't breathe." I gasp. She lets me go. All of our friends congratulate us in turn. Kid and I head back to Kid's, and now our, mansion. We have about three hours until the reception party. So we enjoy ourselves.

Three hours later, we arrive at the reception party. We sit down with Jade, Stein, Justin, Adrienne, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. We all talk and laugh and eat for ages. I was so happy right then. I never wanted to leave. Black Star gets up from the table, very drunk. He get onto the dance floor and starts dancing. It was the worst dancing I had ever seen in my life. Everyone starting cracking up, not being able to take it seriously. I notice Stein has pulled out a video camera and is filming Black Star. I laugh even harder, imagining the look on Black Star's face when he sees it. A slow song starts to play, right as Black Star passes out. Kid hold out his hand to me. I take it and we dance, swaying close together. I look up at Kid's face, just as lost in his beautiful eyes as I was when I first saw him. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, happily and blissfully. The party goes on for hours, and Kid and I never leave each other's sides. Then, it's time to go home. My feet are sore from the heels I was wearing, so I take them off and carry them. Kid offers to carry me, and I accept, putting my arms around his neck. We walk back to our mansion with Liz and Patty. Jade and Stein are with us, because Stein's lab isn't far away from our mansion. We hug Stein and Jade goodbye, and Stein picks Jade up and carries her princess-style back to the lab they now shared.

Kid and I reach the bed. I tear off my dress and collapse on the bed in my bra and underwear. I crawl under the bed and wait for Kid to join me. He cuddles up against me and I put my head against his bare chest. And in this moment, I know that as long as I love Kid, and he loves me, that I will be safe, and nothing can hurt me. And I know, as I reach up to kiss him, that he is thinking the same thing.


End file.
